Wireless networks continue to evolve as new communication technologies develop and standardize. Current wireless network deployments include many variations in architecture, including support for multiple wireless communication technologies simultaneously by one or more wireless network service providers. A representative wireless network for a wireless network service provider can include support for one or more releases of wireless communication protocols specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) communication standards organizations. The 3GPP develops mobile communication standards that include releases for Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced standards. The 3GPP2 develops wireless communication standards that include CDMA2000 1xRTT and 1xEV-DO standards. A representative wireless network for a wireless network service provider can include simultaneous support for one or more releases of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard and one or more releases of the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) CDMA2000 1x (also referred to as 1xRTT or 1x) wireless communication standard. This representative simultaneous wireless network can support circuit switched voice connections through a CDMA2000 1x wireless network and packet switched connections (voice or data) through an LTE wireless network.
Dual receiver mobile wireless devices can include separate sets of circuitry known as receive signal chains for receiving signals from different wireless communication networks that can operate according to different wireless communication protocols that can use different wireless communication technology, particularly in the radio frequency access network portions of the wireless communication network. With separate receive signal chains, a dual receiver mobile wireless device can connect simultaneously to two different wireless communication networks that can use two different wireless communication technologies. The dual receiver mobile wireless device can independently receive pages from one wireless communication network, e.g. a CDMA2000 1x wireless network, through one receive signal chain and also receive pages from a second wireless communication network, e.g. an LTE wireless network through a second receive signal chain. Even when the dual receiver mobile wireless device is connected to and actively transferring data through the LTE wireless network using one of the receivers, the dual receiver mobile wireless device can receive a page requesting a separate voice connection from the CDMA2000 1x wireless network through a second receiver. Thus the dual receiver mobile wireless device can establish a mobile originated or a mobile terminated circuit switched voice connection over the CDMA2000 1x wireless network while also remaining connected to (or camped on) the packet switched LTE wireless network.
A single receiver mobile wireless device, however, can only camp on one wireless communication network at a time, e.g. either on the evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (eUTRAN) of the LTE wireless network or on the radio access network (RAN) of the CDMA2000 1x wireless network, but not to both wireless communication networks simultaneously. When the LTE wireless network does not support a circuit switched fall back (CSFB) mode or provide for voice over LTE (VoLTE) connections, the single receiver mobile wireless device can be unable to receive a page from the CDMA2000 1x wireless network and to establish a mobile terminated voice connection with the CDMA2000 1x wireless network when camped simultaneously on the eUTRAN of the LTE wireless network. Thus, there exists a need for a method whereby a single receiver mobile wireless device can achieve similar functionality to a dual receiver mobile wireless device, so that the single receiver mobile wireless device can retain the ability to complete a circuit switched voice connection through a first wireless network, such as the CDMA2000 1x wireless network, when camped on a second wireless network, such as on the eUTRAN of a parallel LTE wireless network.